Radyo Ronda Manila Schedule (DZKB 1422 kHz)
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am - Radyo Ronda Balita Gising (Cathy Santillan) :5 am - Newswatch Morning Edition (hook-up with RPN) :5:30 am - Masarap na Almusal (morning show) (Alex Tinsay and Vivienne Gulla) (simulcast on RPN) :7:30 am - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit) (public service) (simulcast on DWIZ) :8:30 am - Karambola (Alvin Capino) (public affairs) (simulcast on DWIZ) :10 am - Hataw sa Serbisyo (Marou Pahati-Sarne) (simulcast on DWIZ) :11 am - Medical Kalusugan (medical program) (Esperanza Cabral) :12 nn - Newswatch Noontime Edition (hook-up on RPN) :12:30 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Dose Y Medya (Jude Turcuato) :1 pm - Doble Banda (Beth Santiago) (simulcast on DWIZ) :2 pm - Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (public service) (Ramon Tulfo) (simulcast on DWIZ) :3 pm - Kayo Na Po Ang Bahala (public affairs) (Ricky Rosales) :4 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Kwatro (Deo Macalma) (simulcast on RPN) :4:30 pm - Soundtrip (OPM music) (DJ Buzz) :5:30 pm - Mga Kwento ng Buhay (drama series) (Arleen Vargas) :6 pm - Chachahin Mo Baby! (Jimmy Morato) (showbiz talk show) (simulcast on DWIZ) :6:45 pm - Arangkada Balita (hook-up with RPN) :7:30 pm - Ratsada Balita sa Radyo Ronda (Madam Ratsa de Guzman) :8 pm - Basta Chismis (showbiz talk show) (Pat-P Daza Planas) :8:30 pm - Noche de Ronda (public affairs show) (Joey Falcon) :9:30 pm - Ikaw ang Pusong Pangarap (drama series) (Coney Reyes) :10 pm - Serbisyo sa Ito (public service) (Lulu Pascual and Melo del Prado) :11 pm - Music by Request (musical show) (Danton Remoto) :12 mn to 4 am - Radyo Music Saturday :4 am - Radyo Music :5 am - Radyo Ronda Weekend Alas Singko (Andrea Lagmay and Chester Lobramonte) :6 am - Classic Pinoy Music (throwback retro music) :7 am - Rosary Hour (gospel) :8 am - Bukid sa Agrikultura (Edwin Fargas) (agricultural-livelihood show) :10 am - Negosyong Kabuhayan (business show) (Emmylou Aquino and Ms. Celia Del Prado) :12 nn - Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Dose (Jude Turcuato) :12:30 pm - Memories of Music (musical show) (Anthony Castelo and Pilita Corales) :2 pm - Barangayan (public affairs) (Donna Fernandez) :4 pm - Radyo Ronda Balita Alas Kwatro (Melissa Gecolea and Deo Macalma) :4:30 pm - Sports Radyo (sports show) (Richard del Rosario) :5:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy sa Radio (nationl singing contest) (German Moreno and Aileen Papin) :7 pm - The Police Hour (public service) (Emman Paz) :8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (simulcast on RPN) :9 pm - Radyo Forum (debate talk show) (Teofisto Guingona and Deedee Siytangco) :10:30 pm - Diskarteng Bibigyan Solusyon (public service) (Roy Seneres) :12 mn to 4 am - Radyo Music Sunday :4 am - Radyo Music :5 am - Radyo Ronda Weekend Alas Singko (Andrea Lagmay and Chester Lobramonte) :6 am - Classic Pinoy Music (throwback retro music) :7 am - Sunday TV Mass (catholic) (simulcast on RPN) :8 am - Radyo Music :12 nn - Unang Sankapat (public affairs) (Henerson Alvarez) :2 pm - Radyo Music :5 pm - Bangon ng Pinoy (public afairs) (Ruth Abao-Espinosa) :7:30 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (simulcast on RPN) :8:30 pm - Midnight by Tonight (talk show) (Doy del Castillo) :10 pm to 12 mn - Radyo Music Radyo Ronda Manila History On August 2013, it was found out that the set of investors are associated with Wilson Tieng, the chairman of Radio Philippines Network (sill in president of Solar Entertainment Corporation), Robert T. Rivera, the president and CEO of Radio Philippines Network and Marigold Haber-Dunca, the RPN news and public affairs head. Since August 22, 2011, DZKB-AM was on test broadcast, airing RPN's feed. DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila 1422 kHz, RPN’s radio arm, was launched last April 1, 2013. His mission is to bring the glory of radio, which is radio sans images, since “Radio on TV” has become the new trend. He also launched RPN OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB Van studio vehicle. RPN OB Van Radio Booth is Philippines’ First, Stuns Mediamen Taking its first rolls on metro streets, RPN’s Radio Mobile Booth was spotted airing the live coverages of the country’s two biggest events this January, giving spectators and mediamen a sheer surprise. On August 29, the same day it was launched, the radio-on-wheels aired live the Malacañang Press Conference with President Noynoy Aquino. “Many mediamen were surprised when the Radio OB Van Booth make a stop at Senate, so I hope other networks will follow Wilson and Robert’s idea that they may genuinely provide government with truthful reporting," said AdSpeak President Lito Bamba in the vernacular. Bamba was commissioned to do the radio OB van booth project. Last September 4, the OB van radio also brought the actions of one of the largest fun run events ever organized and participated in by Filipinos live on air. Another first in Philippine broadcasting by RPN and RPN news and public affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca, the mobile radio was launched simultaneously with DZKB Radyo Ronda Manila (1422 kHz), Totoong-Totoo sa Radyo ng Pilipino (Honest to Honest in Radio of the Philippines) for first slogan and Ang Angkan ng Tagapagbalita (The Clan of the Herald) for second slogan, during the station’s kick-off party at RPN studios at the RPN Broadcast Complex and Media Center Headquarters in New Manila, Quezon City. The radio-on-wheels is RPN’s another vehicle to bring more government closer to people. Marigold Haber explained how the public could benefit from the launch of the radio station OB van booth, saying, “If people see it parked in one area and they have some important announcements, they only need to knock and they will be assisted so they can air their announcements using our radio OB van booth. The RPN Chairman Wilson Tieng, RPN President and CEO Robert T. Rivera and RPN News and Public Affairs Head Marigold Haber-Dunca also added that since the booth can be brought to where an actual event or happening is reeling, it would allow radio news anchors to report the events as they see them, thus, giving listeners more accurate information. Both RPN Radyo Ronda and its mobile booth are part of Alex Tinsay’s media advocacy that started with Tulong Serbisyo Muna (Rescue Service First). Launched in August 2011, the new news tagline prioritizes rescue operations over news reporting. When the new news advocacy was launched, it brought forth RPN News and Rescue Team, the first Philippine media entity to undergo rescue training according to Dick Gordon, Philippines Red Cross Chairman and CEO. In less than 1 month, the advocacy also brought forth other pioneering media initiatives including RPN News and Rescue Command Center and the acquisition of several mobile and rescue vehicles.